


No Rose without a Thorn

by happyjoylucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Historical Inaccuracy, Human Harry, Immortal Louis, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multiple Lifetimes, Reincarnation, Smut, Witchcraft - Freeform, a shameful amount of larry symbols, depictions of violence, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: A magic AU where Harry and Louis get separated by an evil magic, but vow to find one another no matter what.Very loosely inspired by Soulmate from the Night World series by L.J. Smith





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for months now. The last thing I should be doing is starting another fic, but I can’t help myself. This is unedited and unbetad so I apologize for any mistakes. Happy reading!

"Louis."

His voice cuts through the nights silence. Louis breaks his gaze from the glorious full moon to admire a sight equally as beautiful. His lover is just a ways away, stepping through the shrubbery in his path.

Louis jumps from the low branch he was perched on. His bare feet hit the soft earth and the blades of grass tickle his toes as he runs to him.

"Harry!" 

He leaps into his arms and contains a shriek of joy when he is spun around in fast circles, not wanting to give away their location to any creature nearby. Once they come to a stop, Harry keeps his hold on his petite lover's waist but he seeks out his lips. He allows his own to travel across his jaw before they find what they are searching for. Louis sighs and his breath falls across his lovers face.

Louis pulls away to see how the moonlight caresses his lover’s face. For a moment he is jealous of the very light of the goddess Selene for touching something of his. But when he meets Harry's eyes, all thoughts of envy are gone, for he can see those eyes are filled with desire and admiration for him and him alone.

He kisses him once more before slipping from his arms, "Come, it is almost time." He takes Harry's warm hand in his cooler one and guides him further into the woods.

Tonight, they were going to bond their souls forever. They would take part in an ancient ceremony in which they would bathe in the very lake where Hecate herself cried tears for her lover.

Louis navigates through the woods with the same familiarity one has with their home. Harry keeps up with him, despite the many ditches and trees they must dodge.

After what seems like an eternity they break through the thick line of trees and find the clearing. Harry loses his breath at the sight. Louis lets go of his hand and lets him take a few steps forward to admire the most beautiful kept secret of his people.

In the middle of the clearing is a large pond, glowing not from the moonlight but as if it was a source of light itself. Its eerie lavender glow shone from the edges of the water and cast soft shadows on the grass. 

“Do you like it?” Louis asks, barely above a whisper.

“It’s unbelievable.”

Louis makes his way to Harry’s side and points up to the sky where the moon is making its way so that it is right above them, “We have to hurry.” 

Harry looks down at Louis and nods. Louis unpins the rose he had placed on his cloak earlier that night. And looks to Harry for his most prized possession. Surely enough it is in the sheath at Harry’s hip.

“I am so sorry, my love.”

Louis’ brow furrows, “For what?”

“That you had to give up your precious rose while all I have to give is my father’s rusty old dagger.”

Louis almost laughs at his love’s statement, but opts to smile and kiss him quickly on the lips, “In a few moments the possessions we brought will not matter. As long as you devote yourself to me as fully as I devote myself to you.”

Harry closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Louis’. When he tries to kiss him again Louis pulls away with a soft giggle.

“We must hurry.” 

He begins to undress, untying his cloak, revealing the short tunic he was wearing underneath, before quickly stripping himself of it so he was completely naked.

He looks at Harry who is still completely clothed but awestruck at Louis’ body.

“My love we must hurry or else we will miss our chance.” 

Harry shakes his head before removing his vest and shirt. He quickly rids himself of his boots and pants. He retrieves the dagger before holding his hand out for Louis. 

Louis smiles at him, “Are you ready?”

Harry nods.

Louis pulls him towards the pond, informing him that they must set their possessions at the edge of the water and step into the water the same time.

Once the water touches their skin it shifts from the original lavender color to an iridescent blue.

Harry smiles at this, “Almost as beautiful as your eyes, love.”

“Hush or Hecate may get jealous and not grant us our eternity.” He scolds Harry but he can’t help but smile.

They move to the middle of the pond where Louis wraps his arms round Harry’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. Harry’s cock slides against Louis’ entrance and he has to stop himself from pushing into him before it is time. Louis looks up to the sky and sees that the moon is directly overhead. 

“It’s time.”

Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and sinks down so that Harry can thrust into him. Harry grips Louis’ ass tightly, trying to move gently as to not hurt him. Louis kisses him once before pulling back and reciting the chant that he’d been practicing for months. It would tie his soul to Harry’s in an unbreakable bond and no magic, good or evil, could harm them.

“I ask Hecate to give us her blessing so that I might bind our souls in only the purest way as she desired to do with her lover. We wish to honor one another with love and—“

Louis was nearly finished with the incantation when he hears a rustle nearby.

His head snaps up to see a figure standing at the edge of the pond.

“Rita!” He untangles himself from Harry to stand in front of him, guarding him from the dark witch’s intentions. Harry kept a tight grip on Louis’ waist. Louis pushes them back to the opposite end of the pond, the further away from her they are the better.

“You’re a fool, Louis. Bringing a mortal into Hecate’s sacred waters. You have betrayed all of Wiccan kind and will burn for it.” 

“No I won’t. Hecate created this pond out of love—“ 

A screeching laugh leaves Rita’s body, “Stupid boy. Hecate would strike you down herself if she saw what became of this sacred place. The mortal, she would kill him first,” Harry’s grip on Louis got impossibly tighter, “then she would let flames consume you for putting us all in danger.” 

Before Louis can say a single warning to Harry, Rita grabs Harry’s dagger from the ground and launches it at them. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him out of the way before the knife can touch him. 

The movement caused a moment of disorienting and Louis lost sight of Rita. His eyes searched the trees and he couldn’t see anything but he could hear her peals of laughter. 

“Harry you must stay behind me, if she tries to attack us again I can heal myself.” 

“No, Louis I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Harry, please!” Louis begs his lover. Harry wants to deny him but the desperation in his voice is too much. 

“Okay.”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand to pull him the the center of the pond when Rita suddenly appears behind Harry, dagger in hand, and as quick as the flap of a bird’s wing brings it down, planting it in his back right next to his heart. 

Louis cries out as the life in Harry’s eyes starts to fade. Harry falls forward and Louis does his best to keep his body above the water. 

Rita smirks as she slowly slides back into the shadows. 

Louis won’t let her leave that easy. He whispers an incantation and his rose comes to life. He flicks his wrist in Rita’s direction and can hear the charmed, sharpened edge of its stem cut through some of her flesh before a wretched scream is heard.

“Louis...”

Harry’s voice is weak.

“Oh, oh my love I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” Louis moves so that he can get Harry out of the water. Louis tries not to cry so much but he can’t help himself. He can physically feel the life leaving his love’s body.

Harry has grown too weak already. And so much of his blood has tainted Hecate’s water. Louis tilts his head back so he can keep breathing for as long as he can. He manages to open his eyes and look at Louis. He brings his hand up to brush his finger along Louis’ cheek.

“I love you, Louis. We will find each other in the next life.” 

Louis nods and leans down to kiss Harry’s lips. They are too cold and Louis starts to sob. 

“Hecate I beg of you to let us see one another in the next life. Please.” Louis watches as Harry’s eyes start to flutter, “I love you, Harry.” 

His eyes shut completely, and Louis can’t stop the tears that flow from his eyes, down to his lover’s face, and into the same place where Hecate’s tears reside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again unedited, unbeta’d, and written on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes. Happy reading!

Louis’ alarm rang angrily throughout his bedroom. He throws an arm out and slaps around the bedside table to search for his phone. Once his fingers finds it he miraculously hits snooze. 

He manages to pry his eyes open and lets them adjust to the dim light that manages to get through his curtains. He can hear the trickle of rain outside his window, tapping against the metal of the fire escape of the building.

Louis loved the rain. He loved how the sky looked exactly how he felt on the inside. Gloomy and grey, but only for a significant purpose. He sighs, not wanting to let himself get too lost in thought. 

He makes his way out of bed to get ready for the day. It was his day to open the record shop that he’d opened a few years ago. He’d decided that if he was going to stay in an area for longer than 5 years he’d have to have a front of some sort. Plus it gave him something to keep his mind off of the worst day of his life.

Louis did not see Harry in the next life time or the next or the next. He searched for him all over the world for over 3 centuries. But he could not feel the pull on his soul that he’d felt when Harry was alive and had given up.

Of course he mourned Harry after his death. He gave him a beautiful ceremony and buried him in their secret meeting place where they’d spent many hours together in the dead of night. It was the one place where they could be together without anyone from Harry’s village finding out about Louis or any of Louis’ elders finding out about Harry. But he could no longer bear to live in the forest where his life was basically ended. So he fled, escaping to the far ends of the world where no one from his home would try to find him and ask him why he left. 

So Louis spent all the years alone, making as few interactions with mortals as possible, despite living amongst them. He observed them and watched how they grew, how they crumbled, how they created, how they waged war, but his favorite thing to watch was how they loved.

He loved to see the different types of love between them. He saw how children would laugh with their mothers. How friends would chatter with excitement on their outings. How lovers old and young would hold hands and look at one another with such admiration it nearly brought him to tears. It made him long to love someone else the way he loved Harry. But he knew that kind of love only came once in a lifetime, and his lifetime was permanent.

Louis decided to dress warm considering how cold it was, picking out one of his many hoodies and a pair of joggers to go with them. He pushed his fringe back before pulling on a knit beanie. He made his way out to the kitchen, passing the den and hearing a small mewl come from underneath the couch.

“Good morning, Luna love.”

He paused to watch the pure, white tuft of fur crawl out from her favorite napping spot. She shook herself off after standing, then made her way over to Louis, nuzzling her head against Louis’ bare ankles. He bent down to scratch at the spot behind her left ear, “Hello, love. Let’s get some breakfast before I have to leave.” She looks up at him and blinks her vibrant blue eyes in agreement. 

He makes a quick bowl of cereal, then fills Luna’s little food dish before sitting down at the table. 

He checks the time on his phone before deciding to do something that became part of his daily routine after he left home. 

He frees up his hands and places them palm up on the tables cool surface. He closes his eyes and takes a slow, deep breath. Then he tries to feel. He stretches out his soul and tries to connect with something. Not just any something, a very particular something. Some tiny sliver of something that could help Louis find his Harry. 

It hurt. It was the only time he actually used his magic anymore as he was scared that using it too often would put a target on his back for his elders. 

He couldn’t feel anything so he stopped. He curled his hands into fists and opened his eyes slowly, trying not to get too emotional over another day of eternal loneliness.  
——————

He’d decided to walk instead of attempt to get a taxi to stop for him. As he walked he took note of all the different kinds of umbrellas people carried and how they had to avoid bumping into other people when the wind picked up just slightly. He liked watching how people swerved and moved around each other probably running late to work.

By the time he reached the shop the rain had let up. He quickly went about getting the till ready and noted that he’d have to thank Kelsey, the mortal he had hired a few months ago, for helping him keep the books.

She wandered into the shop one day when she was skipping class and seemed genuinely interested in the store. She asked if he carried any vinyls for The Stone Roses and he instantly asked her if she wanted to work for him. She’d said yes and before he knew it she was helping him reorganize the entire store. 

Louis worked the days where she had class all day, which was a few times a week, and she worked on her days off. It freed up a lot of time for Louis, not that the store was extremely busy, but he didn’t exactly like being trapped in a store all day.

A few hours had passed since he opened, he’d played quite a few records before deciding he needed to get outside for a bit. He wrote a note that he’d be back shortly and taped it to the door. He’d probably just go to the cafe around the corner for tea and a pastry then head right back.

The rain had stopped all together but he didn’t want to keep the shop closed for too long. Luckily there wasn’t a line to order so he quickly asked for his regular tea order and a croissant. 

“Hey Louis.” He turns to see Kelsey smiling at him. 

“Hey, what are you doing out of class? Skipping like always?” 

“No,” she rolls her eyes, “I’m on spring break remember? You scheduled me for a few extra days because I didn’t feel like traveling, remember?”

“Ah that’s right. So you really don’t have plans for vacation then?”

She shakes her head, “I’m actually playing tour guide instead. My cousins have come to visit from out of town so I thought I’d show them around he city.” 

“That’s nice.” His name is called so he goes to grab his order before coming right back, “I’ve gotta get back to the shop but I’ll see you later.”

“Of course, bye Louis.” She smiles.

He smiles back before leaving, hoping the rain doesn’t start up again. 

For the rest of the day he feels off. He wants to blame it on the croissant or the tea, thinking they’d added spoiled milk or something poisonous to his tea but he was a bit more rational. This was no stomachache. It felt like heartburn or an ulcer. He’d have to whip up an elixir when he got home in the evening.   
——————

The day dragged on but Louis’ heartburn managed to go away. Kind of. When he got home he still grabbed the different herbs from the cabinet right next to where he kept his actual cooking spices. 

Luna followed him around, sensing that he was about to use some of his magic. She liked when he did, he could practically see the smile on her face whenever he tried to reach out every morning. 

Once he had everything he needed he got to preparing. He chopped, tore, rubbed down, and crushed the necessary things before putting them all in a pot filled with water that he blessed. Once boiling, he put his face over the water and inhaled the steam that rose up toward him in tendrils. 

He felt faint, suddenly. His knees felt so weak that he had to lean back against the fridge behind him. He rubbed at his temples, confused, he couldn’t have messed up the mixture. It was one of the simplest ones. 

Before he could think anything else his vision went black and he’d fallen to the floor. 

“Soon.” He heard a soft, comforting voice speak. 

He shot up into a sitting position, “Harry?”


End file.
